British Accent
by Albania of hetalia
Summary: America wakes up one day (last tuesday to be specific) to find he has a british accent! (dun dun dun! lol) will America and England survive? Will the accent ever go away? (Will i ever finish this fan-fic?) Find out when i finish this fan-fic.
1. The accent

British accent

Once upon a time last Tuesday America woke up. The end…..

Just kidding! Last Tuesday America woke up and yelled "I'm the hero! Aww it was just a dream." He said with a British accent. In fact everything he says will be with a British accent "What the heck!? England! Quit copying me! This isn't funny!" He yells running around the room. "STOP IIIIIIIIIT!" England walks in. "America what are you yelling about?" He says rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Dude why are you copying everything I say?!" England just stood there in shock. "Dude why didn't your lips move…" England continued to stand there practically in a shock coma. "Nice talking to you England." He said sarcastically"

Then America slapped him. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He yelled. "Well you don't have to yell. Or slap!" England scolded. "Why the heck dose my voice sound like this!?" he asked stressfully. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! Yelled a very annoyed England. You walk in. "what's going on?" You asked. "AMERICA STOLE MY ACCENT!" England yelled. "I DIDN'T STEAL IT AND I DON'T LIKE THIS ANY MORE THAN YOU DO!" America yelled. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAVE IT!" "I have an idea on why." You said. "Why!" they said in unison. Most Americans are Englafiles right now and British accents are totally in right now!" "How dose that answer our question?!" They yelled in unison (again). You rolled your eyes at they're stupidity. "Isn't it obvious?! Because maybe it got so popular you ended up going with the fad!" "I don't get it." Said America, a blank expression on his face. You face palm.


	2. More troubble

"well I'm not saying it again so try to keep up." "(Y/N) can you fix it?" Why would I be able to? Besides it's just a fad, when the fad goes away so will your accent. In the meantime you'll just have to deal with it" "But I don't want to wait for it to just go after a year or two, maybe I can find a spell to fix it." said England impatiently. "Well if you can find a spell that works use it" you said hoping he'll find one as much as him you didn't like British America either it didn't seem right and it was kinda annoying. "I sure hope he can I don't want to be like this longer than I have to!" America put in. "England you go try to find a spell for america while I go get Prussia." You ordered him. "What do you need Prussia for?" he asked. "He's good at spreading gossip!" "how is that a good thing!?" "he can tell the other countries about what happened! Duh!"

~time skip!~ courtesy of gilbird

Prussia, England, and France had spread the rumor and man it spread like a wildfire! you were just chilling out in your house when you heard the doorbell ring. you stopped writing your fan-fic and got off the computer. (yes you write fan-fics now.) and went over to answer the door, it was the one and only Prussia. "Ze awesome me has a message for Ze less awesome you!" "What do you want Gilbert?" you said somewhat annoyed being that it was three in the morning. (yes you write fan-fics at three in the morning.) "Ze awesome me has an awesome message!" "fine what is it?" you asked annoyed. "Americas accent is gone!" "It is!?" you asked excitedly. "No ze awesome me just wanted to know how that sounds. the real message is England turned america into a dog."

to be continued maybe!


	3. The idiot the dog and reader chans wrath

~Author note~

Sorry about the short chapter last time I needed to make it kind of a cliff hanger and I though making the chapter end would work. Now for the story!

"HE WHAT!?" you yelled ready to rip England's head off. "He told ze awesome me to tell you because he didn't want to face you wrath." "SO AMERICAS A DOG NOW?! You yelled deciding you would tear England limb from limb next time you see him. "Yeah and the worst part is his unawesome accent is still there." "You've got to be kidding me! So now he not only has a British accent but he's a _dog _with a British accent?! You were really _really _annoyed now. "Yup." "I'LL KILL HIM! WHAT THE HECK IN HIS JACKED UP MIND MADE HIM THINK THAT TURNING HIM INTO A _DOG _COULD POSSIBLY FREAKING HELP!" You walked outside and slammed the door. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To find England.

Time skip! Courtesy of England's freaky weird black magic.

"ENGLAND! GET OVER HERE YOU IDIOT!" You yelled once again ready to rip his head off. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!" he yelled trying to run away. You however where incredibly strong and had good reflexes when you were mad, so you grabbed him by his shirt collar effortlessly as he tried to run out the door. He was practically chocking because of the way you were holding him. "WHAT… DID YOU… DO?! You yelled at him. "I didn't mean to turn him into a dog I swear!" He said quickly and very stressfully. "Can you let me down now?!" you let go and he fell on the floor. He groaned then a golden retriever walked in. "Hey dudes!" he said as if he didn't even notice he was a dog. "Dude what happened to England?" He said laughing a little. England just groaned. "Hey (Y/N) can I stay at your place while I'm a dog? I don't wanna stay with grumpy old Britain." "Sure I guess." you said only agreeing because he's a dog making less awkward. "Thanks dude! But just to make things clear I won't eat dog food just burgers."Only burgers huh?" you asked with a bit if a smirk" "Yup!" "Oh well I guess I'll have all the ice-cream to myself then." you said" "wait wait I didn't mean like that!" "to late no take backs!" you said laughing. "Come on plllleeeeeaaaaaaaaase!" he said practically begging for the frozen treat. "Nope it's all mine! I'm just kidding I don't even have ice-cream!"Talk about a let down!" He complained pretending to be really upset. "I have gelato though." you said with a grin. "Good enough for me!" he said grinning even more than you. "I'm still not used to the accent though." 


	4. A prank a wand and a malicious dog

Once you got to your house you went to you fridge and got out a big thing of gelato. "How many scoops?" You asked him. "Ten!" "Definitely not." "How about three?" "Fine." He said reluctantly. "Dude I have an awesome idea!" America said excitedly. "What is it?" "we should like totally prank England!" "Oh my gosh your right!"

Time skip! Courtesy of flying mint bunny

"Ok (Y/N) on my signal pull the rope." He whispered to you. He made an ok sign and you pulled Right as England walked through the door hitting him on the head with his wand. Neither one of you knew what it would do but you didn't care as long as it was entertaining. there was a puff of (girly pink) smoke and you could just barely make out the shape of a tiny fairy. You and America burst out laughing. "What did you do you bloody wankers!" He yelled. but neither one of you replied because you we're to busy laughing your heads off.


End file.
